


Duet

by TheSandAlchemist



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Piano Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSandAlchemist/pseuds/TheSandAlchemist
Summary: Kink meme prompt: Yamamoto gives Gokudera a blowjob while he's playing the piano.





	Duet

Gokudera didn't hear so much as feel Yamamoto coming into the room. Yamamoto could move quietly when he wanted to, and it seemed he didn't want to do anything to disturb the Italian. Gokudera was playing the piano, a grand piano at that. Bianchi had given him new sheet music, a sonata, and Gokudera found that he actually enjoyed it. It had a familiar sound to it, even though he didn't think he had ever actually heard it. Leaving his slim fingers to rest on the keys, he spoke without turning to the other.

"What is it, idiot?"

Yamamoto approached him, ignoring the insult. "You're amazing, 'Dera!" The pianist snorted. "No, really! Is it the gift from Bianchi?" Preferring not to answer the question directly, he leaved through the pages. "I only just started to work on it. It's _way_ too easy to impress you." The swordsman grinned back. "No, you're really good! Can you play by heart too?" Another derisive snort. "Of course I can, baseball idiot. I was a concert pianist, you know!" Standing right behind him now, Yamamoto put his arms over Gokudera's shoulders, hanging over him, nuzzling into his neck. The silverette tried to ignore the goosebumps on his arms. "I knooow... hey, play me something, will you? Please?" The silverette scowled. "Will you stop talking if I do?" Yamamoto grinned. "I'll try!" Rolling his eyes, Gokudera started playing one of his favourite pieces, wondering how anyone could be so oblivious and happy, yet be content with himself as a partner.

Yamamoto happily listened, placing light kisses on Gokudera's temple and cheek from time to time. He felt the musician bristle under his touch, but he kept his promise of being quiet. His hands, first draped over Gokudera's shoulders, soon got greedy and started to explore the smaller man's body. Down his chest, over the shoulders, around his waist. Getting more and more pushy, Yamamoto stepped around the piano stool and seated himself next to Gokudera, pushing in with his hips, nuzzling into his neck and started kissing up his next towards his lips. Gokudera yelped his surprise.

"Wha- _hey_! This is not a love seat, dumbass!"

"Could be if you play your cards right!"

"Idiot."

But he lent in for a kiss anyway. It soon turned hungry and full of want, a lingering kiss turning open-mouthed and wet. Yamamoto's hand on Gokudera's thigh felt warmer and warmer, and the sweet sting on nails dragging against the denim fabric made the pianist hiss with tension and repressed excitement.

"Come on, let's-"  
"No, keep playing." Yamamoto placed openmouthed kisses down Gokudera's neck, and he couldn't help but shudder against this touch. Nimble fingers had untucked his shirt, and now he was working open the zipper on Gokudera's jeans. The pianist closed his eyes in bliss, he knew the next section off by heart anyway. He groaned as he felt the familiar pressure of Yamamoto's hand against his filling length. His hands were warm and a bit calloused, yet his grip was soft, making Gokudera weak in the knees. Palming the Italian, Yamamoto nuzzled up against his ear. "You're really good at this," he breathed into his ear, "isn't it difficult with both hands doing two separate things?"

"Dumbass," Gokudera snorted, trying to sound derisive, but the heated, hungry tone of voice took away any sting he might have had. "Is it difficult for you to swing that bat of yours around?" "S'pose not," Yamamoto chuckled. He kept on with his clever administrations, and was soon dragging his hands over Yamamoto's cock with slow, deliberate strokes. Gokudera's head fell back as he let a soft moan escape his lips. Seizing the opportunity of the other's distraction, Yamamoto swiftly slid off the stool and kneeled between Gokudera's legs.

Gokudera wished he hadn't looked down, but he couldn't help it. Yamamoto's brown eyes bore into him, and with a seductive smile, he licked slowly up along his shaft, flicking his tongue playfully over his head. This proved too much for the Italian, his head fell back in pleasure, and his hands stilled on the piano. And Yamamoto's hand was now back on his dick, and...

"Keep playing." _What?_ Gokudera yelped as Yamamoto's hand tightened around the base. A bit too hard for comfort.

"Keep playing or I stop."

That fucker. "You're not fucking serious?!" He was about to make a grab for the idiot's head, to pull him up and teach him not to be a _fuckin' tease_ , but the hand on his dick tightened, making him stop in his tracks before his hands had left the keys. " _Ah ah ah_ ," said the idiot's sing-song voice, "we keep going while you play me more piano, or I bolt and tell Lambo you were looking for him while I go for a run." Gokudera fumed. "Che. Dickhead." A sly smile from between his legs made his sensitive erection twitch in anticipation. He could feel Yamamoto's breath on sensitive skin, and he couldn't help shivering in anticipation. His fingers started moving across black and white keys again, and the pressure in his dick was soon relieved by the soft warmness of Yamamoto's mouth. A long moan escaped him, Yamamoto really was a dick. _But he knew his way around one too._

As he felt his climax building, it got more and more difficult to keep playing. He had given up trying to read the sheet music, trying to play and read at the same time proved too much; he was pretty sure he was losing brain cells by the minute as it was. Not playing anything in particular, just moving between memorized fragments of different pieces, and just chords and movements that went well together. A thought surfaced into conciousness - _It's like he's got my brain in his mouth_ \- before Yamamoto did that thing with his tongue, and all other thoughts were blown out of his head, the only things remaining being _fuck, I'm close_ and _what the fuck is the next chord progression_.

"Yamamoto... I- I'm so- you gotta-" talking proved very difficult for Gokudera. His own heavy breathing made it difficult to focus on the music. Hell, Yamamoto made it difficult to focus on _anything_. His dick was throbbing now, he actually felt dizzy from all the blood rushing from his head to his crotch. "Fuckin' hell, will you just-"

"Keep playing, Hayato."

The silverette couldn't contain a growl of frustration and want. Yamamoto still had one hand clutching his base, the other spread out over Gokudera's thigh, holding him in place. The pianist tried to thrust forwards, but the attempts were weak. Yamamoto had him pinned. Gokudera couldn't hide his groans and moans, losing himself to the heat. He gasped as he came. He felt Yamamoto swallowing around him, and it felt like the whole world was just ecstacy. He whimpered weakly as the swordsman licked and sucked him clean, wincing everytime he lapped his tongue over his over-sensitive glans. "St- stop, please, ah!" His hands could finally still over the ivory keys, and instead they found raven hair to grab, trying to still his movements. The silverette whined as Yamamoto slowly sucked and licked him clean, not spilling a drop, resisting Gokudera's (admittedly quite weak) hairpulling to get him off. He finally kissed his way along Gokudera's length and over to one thigh, finally stopping his administrations and looking up at the other, grinning. The bomber was slumped over his kneeling frame, forehead almost hitting the white keys. His eyes were shut and his brow was furrowed. His breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Asshole."

Yamamoto laughed.


End file.
